At the present time inline figure skaters practice their sport utilizing an inline PIC® skate which employs a 45 mm×29 mm cylindrical pick at the toe of the skate. As with ice figure skates, the pick serves as an end point by which skaters execute a variety of footwork maneuvers including spins as well as for take-offs in the execution of jumps. While an ice blade has a serrated flat edge designed to penetrate ice, the cylindrical pick (disc) of the inline figure skate is blunt.
Reports from inline figure skaters determined that a specially configured cylindrical disc with an outer surface area which engages the skating surface at varying angles would greatly enhance performance by providing a solid point at an angle optimal for the execution of jumps, spins, and footwork maneuvers.